


Synced Insane

by mythicalcoffeecat



Series: Of Music and Madness [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 9,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21822358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicalcoffeecat/pseuds/mythicalcoffeecat
Summary: "They, they call me crazy! Th-they say I'm a, a freak!" Tears ran down my face. "They d-don't trust me! They h-hate me!"He grabbed my shaking hands in his and gave me a small smile."They tell me that too."*****Also available on Wattpad @mythicalcoffeecat
Series: Of Music and Madness [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572469
Kudos: 1





	1. Loki POV

(Loki Odinson is only 13 years old, Asgard years.)

I walked down the street with Thor and his friends, Sif, Hogun, Fandral and Volstagg. They were laughing on about something stupid. As usual, they forgot I was there. But I don't mind. I was used to it by now. I rolled my eyes anyway. They were probably talking about something stupid or...

"What do you think brother?" Thor asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"About what?" I knew exactly what he was talking about. Playing dumb would gain me some time.

"The frost giants of course! What else would we be talking about?" Fandral said, rolling his eyes. Thor laughed.

"What about them?" I masked my face with a look of calm as if I didn't care about what they would say next.

"Aren't they a bunch of arka?" Volstagg asked. I thought for a quick second. I have to sound believable.

"Obviously. They're raggeit!" They laughed as I said this. I forced a smile as Thor patted me on the back.

"Very true brother." He said before continuing the discussion with the others. I sighed. We kept walking. I stopped as we rounded a corner near an ally. I heard a noise coming from the ally. Crying. I looked at my brother and his friends. They wouldn't miss me. I walked into the ally.

At the end of the ally was a figure huddled into a ball, crying. A girl, about my age too. She had bronze skin and dark purple hair. She was rocking back and forth.

"Hey, you okay?" I gently asked her, kneeling beside her. She looked up, her face stained with tears. She had a black eye and a cut across one cheek. Her eyes were multicoloured, like a rainbow. Her eyes were full of fear.

"Who are you?" She said as she backed up slightly. "Are you here to hurt me?"

"I'm Loki and I'm not here to hurt you," I told her.

"Are, are you th-the Loki, L-Loki Odinson? P-prince of As-Asgard?" She asked.

"Yes. I'm Thor's brother." I smiled and held out my hand. "Nice to meet you, Miss..."

"Aoide Cordis." She took my hand but winced in pain. She withdrew her hand. It was scraped and bruised.

"What happened to you?" I asked her.

"N-nothing." She stammered.

"It's okay, you can tell me," I told her gently. She looked at me then nodded.


	2. Aoide POV

"I, I was cornered. Th-they beat m-me up and I, I couldn't do a-anything about it." I sobbed. He calmly shushed me. "They, they call me crazy! Th-they say I'm a, a freak!" Tears ran down my face.

"They d-don't trust me! They h-hate me!"

He grabbed my shaking hands in his and gave me a small smile.

"They tell me that too."

"B-but your a, a p-prince. Th-they w-wouldn't dare, w-would they?" I sniffled. He gave me a small smile.

"They don't know they're insulting me." He paused. "Can you promise not to tell if I let you in on a secret?"

"I p-promise." I said, wiping my eyes. He nodded and pulled up his sleeve. Then he concentrated. I watched as his arm slowly turned blue.

"Y-your a frost, frost giant?" I whispered. He nodded and put his sleeve back down. His arm turned normal again. Then he looked confused.

"Are you not, afraid of me?" He asked me.

"Why would I be? We are who we chose to be, not what people think we are." I said smiling.

"Well, um, thank you." He looked taken aback by this. A confused look spread across his face. I laughed.

"Your welcome." I smiled. He smiled back.

"Loki?" A voice said from the entrance of the ally. Loki turned. It was a boy with long blonde hair.

"Yes Thor?" He asked the boy.

"What are you doing? One minute you were behind me, the next you were gone." He walked up to Loki.

"Just talking." Loki smiled. He stood up, facing his brother. "Brother, this is Aoide."

"Hello, I'm Thor Odinson." He said as I stood. We shook hands.

"Pleasure to meet you." I smiled.

"Thor? What's going on?" A girls voice sounded from the entrance of the ally.

"Nothing Sif. I found Loki. He was chatting with his new friend." Thor turned and started leaving the ally. "You coming Loki?"

"In a minute." He said to his brother.

"Okay."

"Well, I guess I'll see you around." I smiled.

"Yeah. Just send me a raven if you want to talk or anything." He said. I smiled.

"Can do." I smiled. He turned and started to leave the ally.

"Bye Aoide!" He waved, grinning.

"Bye Loki!" I waved back, smiling.

Then I turned, sighed and walked towards home.


	3. Loki POV

(Loki and Aoide are now sixteen, Asgard years.)

"Are you sure? Will they be okay with someone like me in the palace? Aren't commoners usually not allowed? What if-" Aoide rambled. I laughed.

"Normally commoners aren't allowed. My parents give permission for my friends to enter." I smiled.

"Why are we going to the palace anyway?" She asked. I could tell that she didn't like places like that.

"My parents. They want to meet you. I never make any friends so..." I rolled my eyes. She laughed. "They want to know why I'm happy."

"That's good." She smiled. I smiled back.

.....

I led her through the main gates and into the hall of the king.

"Woah..." She said as we entered the golden hall. Her eyes darted around as if to capture every bit of it all. Then she looked at me. "Whats with all the gold?"

"I don't know," I said laughing. "Odin likes it that way."

"It's way too shiny." She shrugged. "I personally would have gone with another metal but..."

Her voice trailed off as someone entered. Her eyes widened.

"Hello, Father," I said as he walked up to us.

"Hello, Loki," He responded. He turned and faced Aoide. "And you must be Loki's friend."

"Yes. I'm Aoide Cordis. A pleasure to meet you All-Father." She curtsied. Odin looked at me.

"You didn't tell me she had such good manners." He said. I smiled as Aoide's faced went slightly pink.

"Of course she does. Where's mother?" I asked him.

"She was spending the day with Freya. She should be home shortly." He said. I nodded. Aoide looked somewhere behind me and scowled slightly. I turned to see who it was.

"Thor." I gave a fake smile.

"Loki." He looked at Aoide. "Aoide."

"Hello, Thor," Aoide said in a flat voice. Thor ignored this and turned to Odin.

"Father. Mother's home." Thor told Odin. Odin nodded.

"As expected my son, Frigga's always on time." Odin smiled and turned towards me. "Frigga was excited when she heard you were coming."

"I'm flattered." She said politely. I smiled. Mother will like her I thought.

"I'll go get her," Thor said. He turned and left. When he did, Aoide turned towards me.

"Why is everyone being so nice?" She whispered. I laughed.

"I don't know," I whispered back. She smiled.

"Loki, who is this?" A woman asked as she entered the golden hall.


	4. Aoide POV

"Mother, this is Aoide. She's the friend I told you about." Loki said with a smiled. I curtsied.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lady Frigga," I said.

"The pleasure is mine..." She said. I looked at her more closely. She was uptight and her nervous eyes darted to Odin. She kept it hidden well. I frowned slightly.

"Have we met before? I feel like I've seen you before..." I asked her in a polite voice. She shook her head.

"I don't believe we have." She gave me a soft smile. A warm feeling erupted in my chest, happiness. I smiled but couldn't shake the feeling that I knew her.

"Frigga, can I talk to you for a minute?" Odin asked her. She nodded and followed her out of the room. Once they were gone I turned to Loki.

"I like your mother. She's so kind." He smiled.

"I know." He said. I smiled.

"Where did Father go?" Thor entered the hall.

"To talk with Mother," Loki responded. "They'll be back soon."

"Good. It's an urgent matter." Thor said dramatically. I knew he didn't mean to sound like that, but I rolled my eyes anyway. Loki snickered. Odin and Frigga entered the room again.

"Thor!" Frigga smiled at her son. They embraced.

"Father, I need to talk to you about an urgent matter," Thor said when they broke apart.

"Of course my son." Odin gestured for Thor to follow him out of the hall.

"Aoide, will you join me for a walk in the gardens?" Frigga asked me.

"Yes, my Queen," I responded. She smiled and we walked out to the gardens.

It was beautiful. Flowers spilled from elaborately painted pots. Flowering vines crawled up pillars. Bushes and trees were packed with bright and colorful fruit.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Frigga asked, smiling. I nodded. "Come."

She led me to the fountain and we sat on its edge.

"My lady, why did you bring us out here?" I asked politely.

"Just to admire the flowers." She paused and opened her mouth to say something, but promptly collapsed. I bent down beside her and looked at her neck. I pulled out a dart. Sleeping poison. I drew my blade, a gift from Loki, and scanned the area. Inturders.

"Show yourself!" I say. Something flys into my direction. I duck and stand again. Something hit my head and the world goes black.


	5. Loki POV

(One hour has passed since Frigga was knocked out...)

I waited at my mother's bedside for her to wake up and recounted the previous events in the past hour...

**what happened previously**

We found her passed out beside the fountain. Aoide was nowhere in sight.

"Aoide!" I called. No response. Thor knelt a Mother's side.

"Loki, help me with Mother!" Thor said. I nodded and rushed to help. I checked her pulse.

"She's just passed out. I need you to carry her to the Healers." I told him. He nodded and picked her up. Then he rushed back into the castle. I noticed Odin paused and look at me before quickly following Thor. I strayed behind, looking for signs of Aoide.

I walked to where Mother was and noticed not one but two fall marks, as if two people fell. Aoide. I examined the second one and saw a little glass and metal object in the grass nearby. I picked it up and looked at it closely. It was a dart. They we're probably just talking when someone darted Mother. Aoide removed the dart. I looked at the grass. A small patch was trambled. She must have scanned the area of the intruder. Then, she was hit. I looked around. They took her. I stood and ran back inside, brushing away tears...

I looked down at Mother's sleeping form. She'll be awake soon. Then she could clearly tell is what happened. I bit my tongue. If Aoide was hurt...

There was no sign of blood at the fountain, but she could have just as easily could have been strangled. She was most likely kidnapped. But what they did once the kidnappers reached their hidout could be anything. They could kill her...

A guard entered the room. I stood up.

"Any sign?" I asked.

"No sign of any intruders." The guards reported. Tears formed in my eyes but I masked my face with a calm look.

"As expected. Your dismissed." I waved the guard away. They bowed and left. I sat back down. She was gone...

"Loki?" A gruff voice said from the doorway. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Thor." I said, not looking him in the eyes. That was a lie. I wasn't okay. The only person that understood me was gone.

"Let me know when she wakes." He said as he left. I nodded.

"Loki!" Frigga shot up from her sleep.


	6. Aoide POV

I woke up falling through the sky.

My eyes popped open as the wind whipped through my hair. I felt grodgy. Then I remembered. I'm falling. I should probably do something. I struggled to concentrate. I just needed some music...

I tried to him but the wind cut it off. I cussed. My eyes fluttered. It's becoming more and more difficult to focus on staying awake. I shook my head trying to focus but failed. My eyes closed and I feel towards the ground.  
.....  
I gasped in pain. My body was in agony. My eyes shot open. I was at the bottom of a crater. The sun was in a blue sky. I groaned. My body was in agony. I tried to sit up but yelped in pain. My everything felt broken. I lay back down. If I could think of a simple healing song...

I ran through my options in my head.  
Save Me By: Queen. No. That isn't strong enough. Heal The World By: Michael Jackson. Not exactly what I was thinking of. Doctor Doctor By: UFO. Not quite. I concentrated. The Cure, Lady Gaga. I started singing.

"If I can't find the cure, I'll  
I'll fix you with my love  
No matter what you know, I'll  
I'll fix you with my love  
And if you say you're okay  
I'm gonna heal you anyway  
Promise I'll always be there  
Promise I'll be the cure (be the cure)"

"I'll fix you with my love  
(I'll fix you with my love-lo-love)  
I'll fix you with my love  
(I'll fix you with my love-lo-love)"

"If I can't find the cure, I'll  
I'll fix you with my love  
No matter what you know, I'll  
I'll fix you with my love  
And if you say you're okay  
I'm gonna heal you anyway  
Promise I'll always be there  
Promise I'll be the cure (be the cure)  
Promise I'll be the cure (be the cure)"

"I'll fix you with my love"

My body healed as I sang, bone by bone. I sighed in relief. Now that my mind was clear of pain I could figure out where I was...

I stood up and looked around. I was in the middle of the woods. I rolled my eyes. That explained the feeling of splinters. But there were millions of forests in the nine realms...

Where was I?

I started into the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. It's kind of a filler ish.


	7. Loki POV

"Mother! Your u-" I started but was cut off by her frantic shouts.

"What happened? Where is she? Where am I? How long have I been out?" She rambled off, her speech frantic but clear.

"Calm down. You're fine and in the Healers Care. You have been out for an hour. Someone knocked you out with a dart and..." I paused and took a deep breath. "They took Aoide."

"What?!!" She yelled with wide eyes. "What do you mean took her?!!"

I told her all I knew. Face fell more and more and tears were welling in her eyes as I rambled on.

"Loki..." She trailed off. Tears also welled in my eyes. She pulled me close and I lost it. Tears streamed down my face and on to her shoulder. I felt like I was five again, young and vulnerable. I noticed that I wasn't the only one crying. I pulled away enough to look at Mother.

"Mother, what's wrong?" I asked her as tears ran down her face. She opened her mouth as if to choked out an answer but stopped, staring at someone behind me. It was Odin and Thor.

"Odin! Tell me...please...tell me..." Mother choked, her eyes pleading for an answer she knew she wouldn't receive. Odin shook his head. Mother choked up and buried her head on my chest. I hugged her tightly as she sobbed.

"Brother, why is she crying?" Thor asked me. I shrugged. Then he looked to Odin.

"She's probably just upset. She was just knocked out and had someone she was talking to taken from beside her, while she lay helpless to do anything. That would upset anyone, my son's." Odin spoke calmly. I looked into his eyes. They said otherwise. Odin's eyes showed signs of confliction and sorrow. I ignored that and focused on mother again. She pulled away.

"Odin, may I speak with you alone." She asked calmly, a steely tone in her voice.

"Of course Frigga." He gestured for us to leave. I placed a kiss on Mother's forehead and left the room behind Thor. I concentrated and doubled my form. I sent the fake me to follow Thor, who believed it was still me. I stood near the door and listened the best I could to Odin and Mother's conversation.

"It was her...had too be...her power...sister...can't risk it..." Odin whispered.


	8. Aoide POV

It had been five hours since I walked away from my crash site. I had been walking through the woods, hoping to reach a small town or a cabin in the woods. Not a single one in the hours I walked. I sighed and sat on a nearby rock. Maybe I could try a location spell. No, a teleportation spell. I though for a minute.

"Got it!" I said. A quick song that could get me a thousand miles in an instant. I started to sing, counting the beats with my hand.

"Making my way downtown walking fast  
Faces pass and I'm home bound  
Staring blankly ahead just making my way  
Making a way through the crowd"

"And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder"

"If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time would pass me by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you tonight"

"It's always times like these when I think of you  
And I wonder if you ever think of me  
'Cause everything's so wrong and I don't belong  
Living in your precious memories"

"'Cause I'll need you  
And I'll miss you  
And now I wonder"

"If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time would pass me by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you tonight"

I sang, feeling my energy lower. I sang those final words and with a quiet fizzling noise, I was transported into the middle of an alley. I leaned against the brick wall of the building beside me. That spell really drained me of my energy. But I had to move. I pushed off the wall and staggered to the end of the alley. I looked at the street. It was lined with tall silver building with flashy lights. Noisey metal lumps zoomed past. I shuttered. This place was miserable. I sighed and walked down the left sidewalk. I staggered past some people. Most of them avoided me. Others gave me nasty glares. I had made it past a building when I collapsed. A woman rushed up to me.

"Miss! Are you okay?" She said, putting two fingers on my wrist.

"I-I'm f-fine. J-just tired." I said shakily. I was starting to pass out. "Where am I?"

"You're in New York." I passed out.


	9. Loki POV

I continued to listen.

"Assuming...seemed fine...why?" Frigga pleaded. Odin took a deep breath before speaking.

"Hela...goddess of death...firstborn...Aoide... the goddess of music...not sure...could have...bad intentions...revenge..." Odin explained. Frigga sobbed.

"You...don't trust...you assume...liar!" Frigga whisper shouted, now sobbing.

"Had no choice... good-bye..." Odin stood and I ran to an empty room. When I was sure Odin was gone, I walked back to Mother's room. I opened the door and entered. She was sobbing. I hugged her.

"Shhh. It's okay, it's okay." I measured her.

"N-not ag-again!" She sobbed. I pulled away slightly.

"It's okay. But can you tell me what Odin said about Aoide?" I asked her calmly.

"I, I c-can't. I, I swore I, I w-wouldn't t-tell." She sobbed.

"Then can you tell me what Odin said about me?" I whispered. She nodded and I gave her a tissue. She wiped her face and started talking.

"It happened years ago, when..." She took a deep breath.

"It's okay. Is it about my skin?" I held out my arm and concentrated. My arm turned blue. She nodded

"Odin found you. You were alone, left for dead. He picked you up. You took the form of an Asgardian. Ever since you've been our son." She but her hand on my cheek. I gave her a small smile. A tear slowly ran down her cheek. "Loki, my son, please don't be angry."

"I understand." I grabbed her hands in mine and kissed her forehead. "Get better."

"Loki." I turned. "Your father loves you. Remember that, before you do something you'll regret."

"I know that." I left the room and started out of the castle. I needed to talk to someone.

.....

"Loki. I saw you coming. How may I help you?" Heimdall asked as I approached him.

"I need you to do something for me," I said.

"Of course. What do you request of me?" Heimdall asked.

"Can you see her? Aoide?" I asked, no, pleaded. Heimdall sighed.

"I'm sorry." He stared off to the distance. "A powerful magic shrouds her from my sight."

"Can you tell me anything about her? Is she safe?" I begged him.

"I can't tell where she is. Nor who is near her. I only know her feelings." He told me calmly.

"What?" I asked hopefully.

"She is hurt. And cold."


	10. Aoide POV

My eyes slowly fluttered open. A bright light filled my vision. I blinked sluggishly and groaned. I was achy. And cold. Someone appeared to the left of me.

"Hey, you feeling okay?" The person asked. Their voice sounded female.

"Who are you? What happened? Where am I? And why is it so cold?" I said sharply.

"I'm Nurse Christine Palmer. You're at New York Hospital. You collapsed due to serious injuries." She replied in a calm voice.

"Why am I cold?" I repeated with a shiver.

"The hospital is always this cold." She gave me a smile that I didn't return. I studied her. She was tense and alert as if expecting something to happen. Her eyes showed a bit of nervousness.

"What do you have to tell me?" I asked her flatly.

"Pardon?" She didn't expect me to say this and struggled with what she had to say. It wasn't good news.

"Don't sugarcoat it." I rolled my eyes.

"Well, if that's the case." She took a deep breath. "Your skull is cracked in multiple places and you have a small piece of metal lodged in your brain. You also have small fractures on your legs, arms and a broken rib. You have a few deep cuts and a sprained wrist."

"And?" I said. A shocked look passed over her face.

"You shouldn't be alive. You shouldn't be able to talk to me right now or move anything." She took a deep breath and continued calmly. "You will need to have some surgeries done. First on your brain and skull. Then on your rib. After that, you will have some casts put on your lower legs and your arms."

"Wait, what?" I started to panic. "You don't need to do surgery! I can heal myself! S-"

"I'm sorry." She said as she stuck a needle in my arm. She injected the fluid. I felt drowsy.

"Wh-what was the-that for?" I said sleepily. Her eyes widened.

"That was a full dose that should have knocked you out for five hours." She whispered in a softly confused voice.

"Why would you do that you little-" I shouted but was cut off as she injected another needle in my arm. This time, I faded into darkness.

.....

I slowly started waking up.

"Steven, she's waking up again!" Someone said.

"Do two injections." A male voice said. I have knocked out again.


	11. Loki POV

"Frost Giants?" I asked him. Heimdall frowned.

"No. Not cold enough." Heimdall sighed.

"Can you find a nearby location? Somewhere I can go with the Bifrost?" I pleaded.

"I would not advise that my son." A voice said from behind me. I turned. Odin. I hide my anger.

"Why not?" I snarled my anger now clear. Odin winced at my tone.

"A powerful force is hiding her. They are too strong for you to fight." Odin explained.

"You can't stop me," I smirked. He couldn't, he wouldn't. He gave me a sad look.

"No, I cannot, my son. But, if you go, you will find more than you wish. Going will only cause you great pain. Beware Loki." Odin warned. I smirked and turned back to Heimdall.

"I can transport you nearby." He inserted his sword and turned it. "Good luck Loki."

"Thank you, Heimdall." I smiled.

"I'll tell your mother what you are going to do. I'll say goodbye for you." Odin said. I ignored him and traveled into the Bifrost.

.....

Within minutes, I landed in the middle of an alley. I looked around. God's no, this looked like...

"Midgard." I scowled. This place was annoying. I rolled my eyes and placed an illusion on my Asgardian attire. Now, I looked like I was wearing a simple all-black suit. I sighed and walked out of the alley and onto the streets. Silver buildings, skyscrapers I believe, lined the street that was packed with cars and people. Ugh, people. I rolled my eyes. No sign of Aoide. I walked to a nearby building, a cafe I think, and stepped inside. Maybe the shop people have seen her.

The shop was small and mostly empty. A few people sat at tables reading or touching weird Midgard stuff. I walked up to the counter.

"Hello! Welcome to Cafe Dulcis. What can I get for you?" A girl with frizzy orange hair said.

"Nothing. I was just wondering if you've seen a girl with long purple hair, kinda short, extremely tan?" I asked. She thought for a second.

"No, wait." She frowned. "Actually I have."

"Great! Where is she?" I asked with a sigh.

"Well, she collapsed in front of the cafe. I think she was taken to the hospital." She said.

"Where's that?" I asked. She laughed.

"I'll give you a ride. It's kinda far, walking wise." She walked outside. I followed.


	12. Aoide POV

I wandered in the darkness of my mind. It was very empty.

"Hello?" I called out. I knew nobody would answer. I just needed something to do.

"Hello." A voice said from behind me. I cursed and swing around, a dagger in my hands. My wrist was caught by a pale hand.

"Easy there." A lady said. She had pale skin and long, straight black hair. Her eyes were a pale blue. She wore a black outfit with green designs. She used her other hand to grab the dagger out of my hand. She let go of my wrist. I grabbed my dagger but it was gone.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Don't you know me?" She frowned. "I suppose you wouldn't, after all, he did to erase your past."

"Who did what?" I frowned as the lady circled me. "Who are you?"

"Odin."

"Your definitely not Odin." She laughed.

"No, Odin did this to you." She explained.

"What? Oh, nevermind." I was confused. "Who are you?"

"I'm Hela, goddess of death. Don't you recognize me?" Hela frowned.

"Should I?" I asked her. She did seem slightly familiar.

"Let me refresh your memory." She pressed two fingers two my forehead. I gasped as visions flashed in my mind. Me, but older, and her. Odin and Frigga. The Throne. A wolf. A green glow stone. Me, crying, as Hela is dragged away from me. Odin yelling. Me, forgetting everything slowly. Me, growing younger again.

I gasped as I was yanked out of those visions.

"Now do you remember?" Hela asked.

"You, you were there. And me, but older. Frigga, Odin, and some wolf." I stuttered.

"Ah, Fenris." She smiled. "Now do you remember."

"N-no. What did those visions mean?" I stuttered. She smiled and took my hands in hers.

"Can't you piece it together? Or has your brain been muddled?" She laughed.

"Hey! I'm currently undergoing, what's it called, brain sugared. Wait, that's not right." I frowned. "Surgery! That's it!"

"You got hurt?" She looked worried.

"This lady said I'll be okay. Then she knocked me out." I explained. Hela laughed.

"That's a healer."

"Right." I paused. "You still haven't told me what those visions meant."

"Memories, not visions. Those were your memories." She explained.

"Whatever. Just tell me what it means, please." I pleaded. She smiled sadly.

"What I mean is." She paused and smiled wide. "Hello, sister."


	13. Loki POV

"So you're looking for that girl. What's her name?" The lady said as she put the keys in the car. She did this weird thing with a strap. I copied her, minus the key part. The car started and we started moving down the street.

"Her name is Aoide," I said calmly. The lady smiled.

"It's so sweet that you care so much for her." I gave her a small smile. "Are you guys related or..."

"Just friends." I looked down. My only friend.

"We're almost there. Just a few more minutes." She slowed down as the flashy thing on a string turned red.

"Okay." I looked out the window. Midgard has certainly changed a lot since I was last here. My last visit was also my first and only visit. Back then, mortals rode horses and killed each other. There was lots of head and dirt. The place was filthy. That's the only thing that hasn't really changed. Other than that, everything was different. People now walked around staring at tiny thin black bricks. They ate strange food and dressed differently. It was all very strange.

"You foreign?" She asked interrupting my thinking. She turned left.

"Um, yes. You could say that." I gave her a small smile. She shrugged and continued driving. We sat in silence for a few minutes, thinking and whatnot.

"We're here." She stopped the car.

"Thank you, Miss..." I held out my hand. Mortals usually grab each other's hands and move it up and down when they are grateful. Asgardians, on the other hand, just crush each other's fingers and start something like an arm wrestling game.

"Ryan Shirley."

"Loki Odinson." We shook and I walked into the hospital.

.....

I stepped up to the counter. A lady with short pink hair looked at me and smiled.

"How can I help you, sir?" She asked me in a cheery voice.

"I'm here to see someone," I told her. She ruffled through some papers. She pulls out a few pieces and gave me a pen.

"Just fill this out. Then sign here, here, here and there." She pointed at some empty lines. I nodded and took the papers. I sat down in a nearby chair.

"I can do this," I whispered, already confused by this. I started to fill the paper out. The first questions were easy. I was halfway done when I heard shouting.


	14. Aoide POV

I started woke up with a start but gave a cry of pain. My head felt terrible. The door opened and two people entered. That lady, the Nurse Palmer, and some guy I remember from the surgery. Sammy or Stevey, something like that. They stood in front of my bed. I glared at them, mostly the rude nurse lady.

"Your awake." She said calmly.

"No, I'm asleep," I growled. I was still mad at her. She ignored me.

"Your surgery went fine. You'll just need some casts after you recover from the surgery." She reported. "But before that happens, he has some questions for you."

"Thank you, Christine. I'll take it from here." She smiled and left. The doctor man pulled up a chair and sat in it.

"What do you want?" I snapped. My head still hurt.

"I just need to ask you some questions. I'm Doctor Steven Strange." He started. "And that brings us to our first question. What's your name?"

"Why do you need to know my name?" I was confused.

"Medical records." I rolled my eyes.

"Aoide." I glared at him. No point in arguing.

"Last name?" He wrote my name down.

"Cordis," I growled. He was pushing it.

"Middle name?"

"Don't have one." He noted it in his paper.

"Age?" I opened my mouth but closed it again. What am I supposed to say? My real age is longer than the average mortal lifespan. I sighed. I'll answer honestly first.

"312," I said with total honesty. He looked up from his paper.

"Stop joking."

"I'm not joking." I glared at him.

"Stop and tell me your real age." His voice was stern and icy.

"I'm not joking," I repeated.

"Fine, your around sixteen." He wrote something down, longer than two numbers.

"No, I'm 312!" I insisted my voice rising slightly.

"No, that's impossible!" He said annoyed.

"On Earth, yes! On Asgard, this is normal!" I shouted.

"What?" He sounded confused.

"I'm not from Earth!" I yelled. I jumped out of bed and ran towards the door. Doctor Strange stood up bro he was too slow. I pulled open the door and started running down the hallway. I heard shouts from behind me. I turned the corner and ran down the hallway. At the end was a big round room. I noticed a familiar figure sitting in a chair, writing on a piece of paper. I ran.


	15. Loki POV

I looked down the hallway. A familiar girl with dark purple hair. I stood up as she ran up to me. I wrapped my arms around her as she collided into me.

"Loki!" She said.

"Aoide! What happened?" I noticed that half of her hair was shaved.

"They cut into my head! They gave me something that made me pass out! They said they made me feel better!" She started crying. I laughed.

"Aoide, these are Healers. They did help you. Mortals call them Doctors." She looked up at me.

"Really?" I nodded.

"Really."

"They don't believe me though. They asked me questions. They asked my name. I told them that. But then they asked for my age. They don't believe me..." She whispered. Tears started running down her face.

"What did you tell them?" I asked her.

"312. My age."

"Mortals only live to around one hundred," I told her.

"What was I supposed to say?" She asked.

"I don't know." She rolled her eyes.

"Dumb-" She started. Someone behind us coughed. We broke apart.

"What is going on? Who are you?" The man asked.

"That's Doctor Strange, he cut into my head," Aoide whispered, hiding behind me. I nodded.

"Hello, Mr. Doctor Strange. I'm Loki Odinson and I'm here to bring Aoide home." I said politely.

"It's just Doctor Strange. Is it okay if you come to my office so we can talk?" He responded in equal politeness.

"Of course." He led us into an office and sat behind a desk.

"Please, take a seat." He gestured to two seats in front of him. We sat down. Aoide glared at Doctor Strange.

"Aoide, be polite," I whispered. "Mortals act differently then Asgardians."

"Um, Mr.Odinson, what's your relationship with Aoide?" He asked me.

"Please, just Loki." I fake smiled. They probably wouldn't let a best friend take someone home from a hospital. That's the rule on Asgard.

"He's my brother," Aoide said plainly. I gave an internal sigh. Now they had to let her go. Then I realized. Last name!

"It's complicated." We said together. I smiled at her. Great minds think alike.

"I understand. Now, Aoide has a few broken bones. She will need casts for her-" Strange started. I cut him off.

"There's no need. She can handle it." I said. Strange frowned.

"Okay..." Aoide and I gave him reassuring smiles.

"Anything else Dr.Strange?" I asked him.


	16. Aoide POV

"No, that's all. Please sign her out at the front." Dr. Strange said. He had a suspicious look on his face. I ignored that, happy I would be leaving this cold Hel.

"Good." Loki stood. I did too. "Thank you for helping Aoide, doctor."

"It's my job." Dr. Strange frowned slightly but stood and opened the door for us. "Good day."

"Thank you," Loki said with a smile. We exited his office and walked down the hall towards the front.

.....

"How did you find me?" I asked Loki as we stepped into the warm world outside of the hospital.

"Heimdall," Loki said plainly, leading me down the street.

"That makes sense." He led me into a nearby deserted alley.

"Let's get you home." He smiled. I did too. Then I looked at my outfit.

"Um, can you..." He snapped his fingers. I was now wearing a simple Asgardian outfit. I smiled.

"Ready?"

"Definitely." I looked at the sky.

"Heimdall, we're ready to go home," Loki called out. I closed my eyes, ready to be taken home. Light flicked in front of me. But something was off. I wasn't moving. I opened my eyes. Rainbow light surrounded Loki, but not me.

"Loki?!" I said in a panicked voice. He tried to grab me but it was too late. He was beamed up. I watched as Loki was taken back home.

.....

I cried for a while, I didn't know how long. Minutes, hours, maybe even days. My crying was eventually interrupted by the noise of people walking my way. I looked up to see what it was. Two blurry figures we're approaching me.

"Hey, what are you doing here all alone?" A gruff male voice said.

"Go away," I growled, but it came out more like a whimper.

"No need to be rude." A taunting female voice said. They came closer. I moved back.

"Go to-" I started but erupted into a coughing fit. They laughed.

"Weak. Can't even insult properly." The woman taunted. I gave her a rude gesture Midgardians used.

"Easy there, might get yourself in trouble!" The man growled. He approached closer, the woman behind him. I kept backing up until I was on the against the wall.

"Go away!" I hoarsely whispered. He laughed and started kicking me. I put my arms up in an attempt to shield myself, but he kept kicking, the woman too. I blacked out.


	17. Loki POV

Not again.

For the second time, Aoide was snatched away from me.

I was transported back to Asgard in a rainbow beam. I shouted, begging for Heimdall to stop and let me go back. I shouted until I reached Asgard. I landed in front of Odin.

"Loki." He said calmly.

"Odin," I growled.

"What is wrong my son?" His voice maintained calmness.

"You know what's wrong! You know I was with her! You know she's on Midgard! You know that I was getting ready to take her back! You know what's wrong!" My voice gradually rose as I talked. I kept shouting. I insulted him, called out his faults and flaws. When I finished I took a deep breath and waited for him to say something.

"SAY SOMETHING!" I screamed at him. His calm composure remained and he stayed silent. Tears flowed down my cheeks in a steady stream.

"Are you done, my son?" He asked after a few minutes. I shot him a glare that could freeze Muspelheim over. He still stayed calm.

"You know my answer." He gave me a look of pity. Pity, he pities me. I let out a growl.

"Ah, of course. You would do anything for your friend." He gave me a weak grin. I glared even more.

"Sister," I growled.

"What my son?" Odin's pitiful smile faded slightly.

"You heard me you old fool," I said in a cold tone. "Sister."

"Ah, so you know about her...heritage." He gave me a sad smile.

"She's your daughter. Thor and my sister." I rolled my eyes. Odin was getting on my nerves.

"Yes. I'm afraid so." A flash of relief crossed his face. I ignored it. He wouldn't be relieved much longer.

"Why? She's your child and you decided to throw her out on the streets, fighting for survival and living off of scraps. Why?" More tears came. Odin frowned at this.

"It doesn't matter why."

"Yes, it does."

"Loki, it doesn't matter." He let out a sigh and a sad look fell on his face. "But I must enforce a rule now that you know this."

"What?" I snapped, not really asking.

"Whatever happens, you cannot ever go back to Midgard. She must stay there. She must stay lost, for all our safety." He said with a threat behind his voice. More tears ran down my face.

"Fine."

That was a lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right after this, the events in Thor takes place. Loki has kept his promise so far. Aoides next chapter will take place three months after Loki found her. I am writing it now and can't wait to publish it.
> 
> Also...
> 
> I am going to probably start making the chapters longer or just whatever size I want it to be. I have so far kept the story part of chapters at about 400 words. I will be extending the chapter length.


	18. Aoide POV

Months later...

I've been in this place for what feels like ages. The people took me here. They call it a mental hospital.

I call it Hel.

They keep me in a room with bars on my windows. Every day, three times a day, they came and gave me "food", a plastic tray with assorted piles of mush on it, only for me to throw it back up later. Every three hours they gave me injections. At first, it was two injections, but they slowly raised it as I grew stronger.

I'm up to six injections. It's starting to wear off though. Soon they'll just increase it again.

They don't let me out of the room. So I sit hear drugged, starving and bored. Day after day, week after week. Occasionally, I'll fight the people that did this to me, mostly when I first arrived. They now expect that and come with five or six people. I still try and hold the door closed. They only manage to open it when all five people helped.

I woke up today and got my first injection right away, like every other day. The injections barely affect me right now, just enough to keep me at bay. I sighed after the people left. The next day's dosages will be larger. I sat thinking for a few minutes, or hours, I can't tell anymore. I got up from my lumpy bed and walked to my window. My view was the only decent thing here. It covered my window with its natural foliage. Sunlight caught the leaves and shined inside. It allows me to forget that this place is terrible, even if it's only for a minute. I spend some time watching a squirrel and thinking. My thoughts are interrupted as my door swings open. It bangs again as it is slammed closed. I turn and see a girl who looks around my age that has reddish-brown hair and a collar. She is wearing a patient uniform and hasn't noticed me yet. She turns from the door and sees me looking at her. Her eyes widen and she fingers the doorknob. I can sense her fear.

"Sorry." She mumbles barely audible. I heard her clearly. She had a slight accent.

"It's fine," I say with a small smile. "I haven't had company in a while. Stay as long as you need." Her hand drops from the handle and a relieved look fills her face.

"Thank you." She mumbles again. I look at her collar.

"Why do you have that?" I ask politely. She stiffens and bites her lip, but I give her a calming look. I add. "It's okay. You can trust me." She nodded.

"I'm...different. So they hurt me." Her voice was barely above a whisper. I walk over to her. She flinches and takes a step back.

"It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." I hummed a calming tune. Her expression relaxed and she loosened up. "I think I can turn this off."

"How?" I gently pressed my fingers to the collar, being careful not to trigger an alarm. I concentrated and sent a Sonic sound wave through the collar. It beeped and shut down. The girl let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you." Her voice was normal. Her accent was more noticeable. "What's your name?"

"I'm Aoide." I smiled.

"I'm Wanda. Wanda Maximoff." She returned the smile.


	19. Aoide POV

"So what were you running from Wanda?" I asked her.

"People. People that want to hurt me." Her face was masked in pain.

"Doesn't everyone here." I joked. Her face lit up a little. She gave me a small smile before speaking again.

"These people hurt me because I am like this." She held up her hand and turned it to face me. I gave her a look. "I'm not going to hurt you." I tentatively nodded.

Red power sprouted from her hand and my head filled with visions. Me and Loki, smiling and playing, still young and unknowing of pain. My and a girl my age, Hela, smiling and joking, her hands carefully braiding my hair. Me and Frigga, her teaching me to control my magic and manipulate sound.

I gasp as I'm pulled away from my visions. Wanda is still beside me.

"What was that?!" I say, louder than intended.

"One of my abilities. I can show people visions. They want me to show people bad visions." She frowned. "We're those good visions for you?"

"They used to be better," I said with a soft smile. "I lost all that a while ago." I turn to her and give her a reassuring smile.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled.

"It's fine." I pause. "Can you please tell me more about these people?"

She nods and tells me all about HYDRA and how they gave her powers. Then she explains how they now want to use her powers for mass destruction.

"They're here though! They found me and Pietro. They're going to take us back to HYDRA and, and..." Her hyperventilating trailed off. I pulled her into a hug. I hummed a calming tune, not added magic, just pure humming.

"Hey, it's okay. I'll keep you safe. I'll help keep your brother safe too." She looked up at me, still trapped in my hug.

"Promise?" She asked in a small voice.

"I promise." I gave her a warm smile which she returned. "Now, let's go find your brother."

She nodded. We stood up and walked to the door. I looked outside and saw that nobody was there. I nodded and opened the door. We slipped into the hallway and quietly closed the door behind us.

"What's his room number?" I asked her and we started down the hallway.

"7A." She gestured for me to follow her. Her hands glowed red. "I'll hide us."

"Good. I'm not supposed to leave my room." We exchanged grins and continued on until we reached his room, unnoticed by the guards, unseen by all hut ourselves. I walked up to the door and jiggled the handle. It was locked. I turned to her.

"Any chance you can unlock this?" I asked. She nodded. I moved aside as she worked her magic. She concentrated and the handle made a click. I grinned as she pushed the door open. We walked inside.

A boy around the same age, if not the exact same age, with silver hair and a patient's gown, stood up. In a second she was hugging Wanda.

"Pietro! It's nice to see you too!" She said as he trapped her in a tight hug. He laughed as he let go.

"I haven't seen you in ages." He looked over at me. "Ah, you've made a friend."

"Hi. I'm Aoide." I gave him a smile that he returned.

"Nice to meet you Aoide. I'm Pietro." He gave me a wink. I ignored it, basically growing up with Loki made me immune to that 'charm'.

"Pietro, they're coming!" Wanda said frantically, remembering why we were here. His smile melted.

"You're sure?" He asked her.

"Positive." She responded. He let out a sigh.

"Let's go then." He picked up his sister on his back. "I can only carry one person at a time." He said.

"It's fine." I started to concentrate on building a sonic force inside me. " I can use some of my own powers." He nodded and sped off. I looked out the window and saw a faint blur as they sped across the city. I smiled. My smiled then proceeded to melt as the door was slammed open. I turned and watched as five armed men entered the room.


	20. Aoide POV

I growled as they filed in. They blocked the door. One in a white suit stepped forward. I gave him a murderous look. They were here for the Maximoff twins.

"Go away," I growled. He let out a chuckle.

"Such a pitiful little creature." One man whispered to another. They chuckled. I growled at them. They looked surprised that I heard them.

"I said, go away," I said with more force. The man in the white suit chuckled.

"Don't worry, we will be gone soon. Right after you give us what we need." He had a heavy accent. He stepped closer to me. I took a few steps back until my hand hit the window.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said calmly. He chuckled.

"Now, now. We both know that's a lie." I glared at him. He walked up to me. "Now tell me, where are the Maximoff twins?"

"I don't know," I stated, honestly. His smile melted. He brought back his hand and slapped me. I didn't even flinch.

"Lies! You know where they are. Now, you will tell me or you will regret it." His face was etched with anger.

"I don't know," I said even calmer. The man's face turned nastier. He raised his hand and backhanded me, harder this time.

"Grab her." He turned away. I backed up but immediately hit the wall. Two men grabbed my arms. I tried in vain to shake them off. The man in the white suit laughed a cold and menacing laugh.

"Let me go! Let me go!" I screamed. He only laughed again. I continued to scream as they dragged me towards the door. I grabbed the doorways wood in a desperate attempt to stop them. I continued screaming. They tugged, trying hard to pull my outside. I let out the loudest scream I had ever screamed. I kept screaming. And screaming. And screaming. They dropped me and clutched their ears, as did everyone else. I continued screaming. The lights all shattered, glass raining down on everyone. They gripped tighter to their ears. Their heads started to go red and they started dropping to the ground. I kept screaming. They had all fallen to the ground, pools of blood blooming from under their heads.

I stopped screaming. The echos of my deadly cry echoed through the hallways. I stepped over the bodies and walked down the hallways. Everywhere I stepped was covered in a thin layer of blood. Nurses, doctors, patients, and visitors all lay dead, eyes empty and clothes stained with blood. I wandered down the hallways. How many had I killed? A hundred? Two hundred? Even more? I turned the corner and started down the stairs. I went downstairs and entered the lobby. I was close to the door when I realized what I was wearing. I was still in a hospital gown, but it was now ripped and covered in blood. I frowned and scanned around the room.

"It would be a shame to waste all this good clothing..."

.....

I emerged from the building in a new outfit. I wore a white shirt under a black leather jacket and a burgundy scarf. I had black leather pants and black combat boots with assorted silver buckles and leather straps. I held a motorcycle helmet under my arm and I had found a pack of gum in a nurse's hand. I blow a bubble and popped it. I walked into the parking lot and walked over to a black motorcycle. I patted through my pockets until I found the keys. I pulled them out and mounted the bike. I put the keys into the keyhole thing and turned them. The bike started up. I smiled and pulled on my helmet. I revved up the bike and started down the road.


	21. Aoide POV

I found the twins within an hour of driving. I drove up to an abandoned building and drove past Pierto and into the building. I spun to a stop and pulled out the keys. I leaned the bike against the wall and pulled off my helmet. I set the helmet on the seat of the motorcycle and turned just as I was tackled into a hug.

"I was so worried!" Wanda said. I laughed and hugged her back.

"She was pacing like a maniac," Pierto said when we broke apart. I laughed again.

"It's fine, I'm alright," I said calmly. Wanda frowned.

"Why do you smell like blood?" She asked.

"Um, that's a long story..." I told them about how the guards came. I told them that I screamed and killed everyone. I was in tears at the end of it, now realizing what I did. Realizing how many people I killed, all that blood on my hands. I broke down as I saw the horrified looks on their faces. I slide down to the ground and buried my face in my hands, tears flowing out of my eyes and down to the ground.

A pair of arms wrapped around me. I looked up and saw Wanda. She smiled at me.

"It's okay. We've all done things like that. You can't control it sometimes." She whispered. I gave her a small smiled. My crying slowed down. We broke apart. She stood up and pulled me to my feet. I looked around, examining my surroundings.

"Where are we?" I asked them.

"An abandoned department building. It's suitable and under the radar." Pierto explained as he started towards a long staircase. Wanda held out her hand.

"Come on. I'll show you around." I smiled and grabbed her hand. We walked up the stairs and explored the building.

.....

Three months later...

I pulled into the abandoned building and skirted to a stop. I parked and removed my helmet. I set it down on the seat and grabbed the two paper bags from the basket on the back. I walked up the stairs and walked to the area we turned into a kitchen. Wanda was sitting on the counter reading a book, Hamlet. She looked up from her book and smiled as she saw me. I walked over.

"Off the counter." I scolded. "How many times do I have to tell you?" She laughed and hopped down. I set the bags on the counter.

"Did you remember the milk?" She asked. I rolled my eyes. You forget something one time.

"Yes." We started to unpack the bags.

"You get cookies?!" She held up the bag. I laughed. She looked at me with a pleading look. I rolled my eyes. She opened them up and popped a cookie in her mouth.

"Where's Pierto?" I asked, moving to the fridge with groceries. I opened the fridge and started to put them away. She followed me, her face stuffed with cookies.

"He's getting a new license plate for the motorcycle. Your current one was from an owned vehicle. He's finding one from a junkyard." She pulled out another cookie. I rolled my eyes again.

"You better not eat all of them! Pierto will want some." I called behind me as I walked back over to the counter and grabbed a few cans and some cereal boxes and walked towards a shelf full of assorted pantry items.

"Don't worry!" She responded with a mouth full of cookies. I laughed and shelved the items.

"You better have left me some!" A voice called. I stood and turned to see Pierto walking towards his sister. She swallowed and gave him a smile. She held out the bag of cookies and he took a few.

"Is the new plate on?" I asked him. He nodded. I walked over and snatched the bag of cookies from them. They let out matching sounds of annoyance. "You can have more later." I set them on the counter. They groaned.

"Your no fun." Pierto stuck his tongue out. I rolled my eyes. Wanda laughed.

It wasn't much, but we were able to live here. We couldn't do normal things, like go travel or go to public places often. We were safe though. I smiled. We are living in an abandoned building and barely going outside, that's the honest truth. And yet, it was nice. Yeah, I missed Asgard but the Maximoff twins had me barely feel out of place on Midgard. I smiled as we started to make dinner. We laughed, smiled, and chatted.

She's weird, he's fast, and I'm synced insane.


End file.
